User talk:Flame Lizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Flame Lizard! Thanks for your edit to the User:Flame Lizard page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 05:30, January 20, 2013 Uh...no. There are no tutorial vids for anything here. And please sign your post with four "~". Thank you.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi, I was wondering if it was okay for me to use your Lifestream Magic for a character I wanted to make? --Doc Feelgood (talk) 04:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request Thanks! Also, in the line of making new spells, I had a few ideas for some new offensive spells I wanted my character to have (I'll make sure to avoid the ones specific to your character), as well as a low-mid level healing spell. Is that okay with you? --Doc Feelgood (talk) 04:53, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh god For the love of god, man. Use proper english. I nearly died when I saw your message. Firstly, YES you need to ask me to make ANY Slayer or Lost Magic. Stuff gets out of hand if not. Secondly, you can only have four Slayer Magics (Dragon, God, Phoenix, and Demon) altogether. For example, one of each. But you can make as much normal and Lost Magic as you want. Lastly, go into Insert Template, and find the property template, then you can write your username, then click OK and it will automatically create a green box at the top of the screen like this - go to source mode to check it out. Finally: Break up your article into sections, use good grammar and spelling, and it should be alright. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, you don't need permission to use CANON elements (like Natsu's Fire, Wendy's Sky, etc). And it's Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. THUNDER is the sound. But I'm gonna say no. You don't need to start with Dragons and Dragon Slayers. Fairy Tail isn't called Dragon Tales. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) No. First off, you cannot change the name of a magic because it sounds better. Second off, Per said no. To relieve her of the headache, I'm stepping in, and I am also saying no. There are hundreds of better magic concepts out there that don't involve Dragon Slayer. This is what we're getting sick of, new users coming her and the first thing they want to make is a bloody Dragon Slayer. You cannot make a Dragon Slayer magic, Per said no, I am also sayinf no. If you do not like this, please, take your ideas elsewhere. If you are willing to listen, we're more than happy to have an additional user on FTF, as there are many different magics you can make for your mage.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright, that's good. But also, please, monitor your spelling. And secondly, sign your messages with four "~".--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Magic What do you plan to do to change it? It wasn't any different from Maguilty Sodom (floating magical swords), so just use Maguilty Sodom. Feel free to state your case though. BTW, I said I was deleting it, that means no delays or waiting for improvements. I just wanted to make sure you saw the message; waited a bit. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll un-delete it for you to fix it. But don't use the word infinite or any ridiculous quantities on here, we have standards. Please adhere to them.And sign your posts, man, sign them. Sign.Them. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Lifestream Magic So, in explaining how my character Alfred Van Siegfried learned Lifestream Magic, my idea was this: "Several centuries ago, the original founder of Alfred's clan (Van Siegfried Clan) was a nobleman who traveled around the world. During his travels, he came upon a monastery where he spent time learning Lifestream magic from the monks who lived there. When he established the clan, he incorporated Lifestream magic into the clan's traditions, making it a signature aspect of the Van Siegfried heritage." Is this okay with you? --Doc Feelgood (talk) 21:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sleepy how do i save all of this? Breezer kid (talk) 05:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Breezer kid Alright Yeah, sure. But you misspelled it. It's Muscle Magic. Just pointing it out tho [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 13:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, alright you can use Poison Magic, feel free to create your own spells too Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) He's been banned -- 3 months.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) And you did report the situation properly. If you have any concerns, feel free to bring them to me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm on the chat room, u just need to wait it out for a bit dude [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:03, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, when you get this, I was wondering if I could use Blood Seal Magic with Yakeno Kuudou? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) yeah, sure you can use Chess Magic, and feel free to gather images to use for your character's own pieces (I did say on the page that the appearances are dependant on the user) Leengard Ustan (talk) 16:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey man U coming on? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:34, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, sorry I missed you, wish I would've gotten out a bit earlier to say bye at least. Anyway, I saw the post, it looks good, but I honestly don't know what you would want me to write, it's a bit confusing at the moment since u did Hydrate's talk. Anyway since you may not be on tonight, hope you message me at your earliest convinence. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:07, April 23, 2013 (UTC) DANG! I really hope ur still on man, I just missed you in the chat room, but I'm on now T-T[[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 18:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) hey man u coming on? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 18:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Whats up? Sorry, I was a bit tired and wanted to go to sleep. :) S k i t z (talk) 16:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey I hope you can make it on here with your three days off, if not it's cool man, I understand that you would wanna enjoy it however you want. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Mano Padrinos Hey Flame, went and built the structure for the article for our dark guild. Go ahead and check it out here and edit what you think should be included in there. Also, I used Flash's idea for the Guild Symbol as the mark and included that in there as well. Just thought I should give you a heads-up. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 06:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Dark Guild Hey Flame, was looking at your character for the Don, and noticed you put Independent Guild? I thought Mano Padrino was a dark guild, unless you guys decided to change it? The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 02:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Dude The chat room is down, come on to google+, we can chat there [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) i need ur email, i'll add u as a friend and send u a message [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure No, it hasn't been done. Go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 18:58, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I think one or the other would probably be more than enough (either create or become the weapon) but otherwise that sounds like it should work out quite nicely Waylind looks good and the magic appears to be in order (honestly I skimmed through it due to being in a bit of a rush today) all I really have to say is double check your spelling and grammar throughout, otherwise it's all good (I'll read through more thoroughly later and let you know if I see any problems) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) chat it's not letting me in the chat, meet me in google+ [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) sure, u gonna be on later tonight? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll post when I can, and it's cool dude don't worry bout it. Talk to you tomorrow man and be safe [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, its your post now whenever you get the chance [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, your post again [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:08, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Ur post once again [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:42, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ur post whenever u get the chance [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey idk if you will be on today, just wanted to ask if u could add Brooklyn Xavier as a Wind-Make user [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, listen idk when it'll let me on, but if it doesn't, meet me in google+, I'll be on there. its cool, im on it [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) i dont mind u ending the chapter. r we starting the next chapter today though? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) well i'd kinda like to hold off on my part so i can focus on the other rp me and Phan r doing so ur not obligated to wait on me or anything or i could bring nidia in on a later part of the chapter, whatever u wanna do [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ok, but i got a question, is jelonghoul saying "the two of you" as in Nidia and Terra? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC) its cool [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) sure, she couldve been trained by Ered Bronzo if you want. He was the inventor of Prism Magic. [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ok, Ered died 15-20 years ago, so i guess that idea is out the window, but yeah, she can still be trained by the bronzos [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 00:20, August 6, 2013 (UTC) You can upgrade them if you want. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 01:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Birthday gift don't know if you'll be on today or tomorrow, but here's your gift from all of us. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 01:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Rymoon looks good man, interesting Familiar with interesting powers not too clear as to which version of FSM that she uses though seems like Holder, but also seems like Caster, could you confirm that for me? Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Caster works, the Spirit's magic can just be some sort of Transformation magic which helps with what you were doing with it in the first place just be sure to say that the Spirit uses a Transformation magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) don't know if your still on, but I'm on the chat room if u got time [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 18:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) hey This isn't gonna work, I'll have to come back on later, sorry man. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) There's no rule against it. Go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 20:30, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hopefully this goes to ur email, I'm back on if you wanna chat [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine starting the chapter whenever i guess, but since i have a lot of homework, i might not post as often accept on weekends. just whatever times good with you guys i supose [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 03:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) yeah, you can use my Poison Magic for your Celestial Spirit (I'm assuming Musca) Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) lol, works for me why shouldn't a fly with skulls and crossbones on it be poisonous? Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Flame I don't know what's wrong, I am on the chat room and I'm typing stuff on, but no one is seeing me. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Flame refresh ur chat [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 01:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, but it was the only way to get u to refresh the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 01:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I didn't ban you from the site, I had to kick you off to get you to refresh the chat room, Please come back on [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 01:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Flame, get yahoo to refresh and you too [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Booted u out again, refresh and come back [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 04:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Talk about it with Perchan, best you do it that way. 04:20:00 Mon You can add 'em yerself, there's no big deal there. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, of course you can~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:28, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Das all you gotta do and you're good to go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:36, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, when u get on, log into google+ when u get on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 03:26, November 21, 2013 (UTC) yeah, you can make another mage who uses Chess Magic just let me know when you're done with 'em so I can add them to the user list Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:04, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Yo! By the way, it's your post on Battle Royale: A Wizard's Challenge! Sorry for the delay ^^~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 06:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can use it, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, Lyon was talking more about Marx Dagonet, I believe. And secondly; don't worry, I'll tell you when I find a problem. :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 07:30, December 16, 2013 (UTC) You Now It's your turn in the Winged Guardians rp, just to say [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 22:45, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Flame. lol. Anyway, it's his own version- you should bring over info from the canon wiki on Terrain Effect Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:17, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, you could just ask if you can use it; Raze has allowed it before, I think. However, if you don't want to do, just make an article called Terrain Effect Magic (Flame Lizard), OR! You can link to the FT wiki one. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Flame. I was wanting to create a Mage who uses Explosive Fist and was wondering if I would be able to get permission for that. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 22:00, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Explosive Fist Hey Flame. The name of my Explosive Fist user is Ali Mann. --SuBash (talk) 07:13, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Cool Beans Thanks for letting me know Flame. I greatly appreciate it. I did however change your post up just a tish, giving Geibu some dialog. But yeah, Geibu activated his Rage Kirin Cleanser Magic and is now about to shove a Scorching Raging Whirlwind Sphere to the Wizard Saint's back! GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 06:46, January 15, 2014 (UTC) It's not my department, but I'll still help you :P Lemme go make a template~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go . I didn't make it but I searched for it :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:08, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Asking Hey Flame can I use Explosive fist for a character I'm making? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:31, February 11, 2014 (UTC) BILL BILL BILL BILL Hmm, you raise a valid point, Flame. However, there's one problem. Sure, two dragon parents would work, but that would leave them a First Generation with two elements. In addition, they'd simply have the power of two First Generation Dragon Slayers combined—and they would be able to use an extra element since this way, they could use Dragon Mode. Essentially, if they were to learn from two Dragons simultaneously, I don't doubt it'd be successful but it'd be an overpowered Dragon Slayer with the capacity to consume a third element, with no way to actually bring their power down to a manageable level, whereas the whole point of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic being introduced with the rules was to nerf Dual Elements before they became a real problem, but I'm gonna think over your idea. Hmm, Flame, do me a favour? Wanna brainstorm with me on this? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:12, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I know you don't wanna :P It's perfectly fine, I can understand. Well, I'm actually going to talk to the other admins over it, get their opinion as well. I might okay your idea if we can find a way to nerf a Dragon Slayer taught by two dragons, anyway. Do you know how that could work? But thanks for bringing it up! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:22, February 13, 2014 (UTC) So, we thought about it, and we've decided, no, sorry. Thanks for the ideas doe, and it's always nice to hear an opinion. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:36, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Lol, Flame, I know you don't wanna make something like that. You don't have to tell me twice :P If you want help with articles or anything like that, just ask :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:54, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Well, would you allow me to use Requip:The Librarian for my future character? Regards Inertia is a property of matter~ Yah, you can make Unison Raid spells; anyone can! Tbh I'mma make a blog on them (probably tomorrow or the next day- I thought that it shoulda been obvious and people can just make spells regardless, but now considering how far the manga's come, I might need to clarify some things), but the only real rules are not to mix things that don't make sense (like Dragon Slayer Magic and Time Magic), as well as Lost Magics being mixed together would be extremely hard if it were two different types (like two Dragon Slayers would work, Arc of Embodiment and Great Tree Arc would be difficult). Also, from what we've seen so far, it'd be impossible to mix Caster and Holder Magic spells- but that could be proven otherwise, and that's about it :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:46, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Eternal Sheep :D Oh, right. I forgot about it. Well, thanks anyway. Regards RIOO (talk) 14:40, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro If you come on and the chat is still not working, let's meet up at google+ [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Let's go on google plus to talk [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:33, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey wiki not working today, let's meet up at google+ [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:51, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man. I actually had to delete it, since it broke at least three rules to begin with.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up; removed the latest edit and blocked the user--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:19, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Bro, the wiki might not be working later in the day, let's meet up on google+ if it doesn't, send me a message on here that you're on there. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:30, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Lol I'm rarely super-busy. Anyway, It's fine, good work btw. However, can you elaborate more on the weaknesses- since it IS extremely powerful? Like, maybe it could completely drain the users of their energy, overpowering or not? Maybe it could also be a last resort, too? Also, if you're interested in Unisons, check out Unison Raid: Mutualistic Power (yes, that's not a word lol) You can use it if you want :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: GMG well, other than not being in Fiore it would be eligible, but because Blazing Soul is not located in Fiore it is not eligible for entry into Fiore's GMG I do wonder if other countries have their own GMG (even though Fiore's was started to gather magic) also, thanks for the support of this project Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Asking for permission again I know I already asked about something similar before, but I would like to ask whether I can use Explosive fist for another character. btw, I forgot to mention the name of my character with that already. Akane Kaina . The character I want to add Explosive Fist to is Hayate Fistoro Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey If you can't come onto the chat room, look at Google+ hangout, i sent you the message there [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey bro, Mind if post first on The Day Before? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) can i use ten spells of the flaming gods?S-Class (Saiyan) (talk) 16:18, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi flame am doing a team in hydra head and i wanted to ask if gary could be inS-class Saiyan 19:44, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I edited. I edited your Hana person, because of a slight mispelling, you spelt: Capableof, so I put a space in, hope you don't mind. Personally, I don't really see much of a difference. Dark Ecriture deals with inflicting 'dark' type effects and powers (like Fear and Suffering ); though I'd imagine it'd deal more with inflicting the result, not the actions- the opponent will be burned, but there's no fire to do with it. Other than that, it's basically the same thing when you get down to it. And yeah you could summon monsters and the like, I remember Ashy did that before, but yeah. Sorry if my reply's murky, I just knocked out and woke up 3 hours later. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:59, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Flame, Zico and I are gonna make molding magic, the five basic elements free to use. How do you feel about your Wind-Make being free use? We decided that since we made the five basic elements free to use everywhere else so that people would have an easier time, molding magic is one of 'em. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:51, August 8, 2014 (UTC)